Ocean Meets the Wind
by RuRu-ChiChi
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are a bit of loners in their school. No one really talks to them. What happens when one hot afternoon in October they litterally run into each other? AU  R&R Please!


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. I don't own it.

A/N: So, Hi Guys. Here is a new story, and hopefully this one will be a series. I would love it if you all would review this for me, but if you absolutely don't like it don't. If you kinda like it or something, tell me what was good about it, and tell me what was bad, but along with the bad one, tell me how I can improve it. Thanks so much!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's a hot October day in the little district of Juuban. Our attention is drawn towards the West District where the high school of Mugen Gakuen is established.

It is around 12:12 p.m. and it's the lunch our of this school district. Many young students that are willing to learn (including some that aren't willing but attend anyway) are lining up to get their long awaited food.

Among those are two of the few characters that our attention will be put upon in this story.

Out first character has blonde hair, short cut, in a boyish style even though they are a girl themselves. Their dark teal colored eyes are almost diverging and their slender body shows that they do not eat a proper meal.

They are very handsome in looks, and could be easily mistaken for a boy. They are anxiously waiting to get in to the lunch line along with their other classmates. Unfortunately, for her, she is close to the back of the line, among with some other popular students that have a guaranteed seat.

Among the students, our attention is now diverged to a most beautiful sea haired nymph. She isn't as popular as some of her classmates, but everyone agrees that she is one of the most idolized and gorgeous girls at the school

She is close to the blonde, but she isn't paying much attention, instead she is looking around the cafeteria looking for her spot that she is going to try to claim.

The line moves very slowly, and everyone starts to a get a little bitter towards one another. The blonde girl and the sea haired girl ignore the rude comments and keep themselves preoccupied.

Finally, most of the students had received their lunches and the two girls were able to start picking up their food. The blonde girl was ahead of the sea nymph, so she finished and paid for it.

Looking around she saw no empty spaces that she was allowed to sit, it was annoying how true those clichés of movies and such were so real. It was annoying to be in her spot where she could not go to bed at a normal time, having annoying things going on her life. It was all just simply annoying.

"Just great, I go eat outside today again. So much fun." She rolled her eyes and made her way to the door and pushed it open and felt the heat of the sun sting her face.

It wasn't that she liked the warm weather, but it was painfully difficult to stand it when she had to wear the horrible school uniform.

On the other hand, our other point of interest has just barely paid for her lunch, and being the last one in line she looks around seeing that there is NO where to sit. All of her real friends don't go to this school or have a different lunch then she does so she has to accept the fact that she is a loner during the lunch hour.

"Oi, do I really have to eat outside today?" She looked around and rolled her eyes. 'Stupid school' she thought to herself as she entered the blazing sun and was spying around in the blinding light to see where a good place was to sit.

The teal eyed had already made her way towards the area she wanted to be in. As usual she started to yawn. "Oi, hopefully papa-sama wont make me stay up as late tonight. I really am tired."

The pretty young girl finally spotting a shady place started on a jog to the spot, hoping that it wasn't a mirage that she was seeing in the annoyingly hot October heat. 'Isn't it supposed to be cold? Its practically winter for Kami-sama's sake!'

The blonde, about to sit down yawned again and closed her eyes. "Maybe papa-sama won't even come home tonight, that might mean I can sneak something from the fridge."

The sea haired not paying attention to where she was going, ignored the giant root that was sticking out in the brown grass of the school lawn and started to trip over it, landing almost directly on the tall blonde that was in front of her.

"EEEEK!" She shrieked as she grabbed onto the tomboy's sleeve and landed right on top of them, a tree branch catching both her and the person in front of her's outfits.

"Oh! I-I'm so so so so so sorry!" She said blushing much as she noticed both her and the other person's lunch landed in a dirt patch nearby. 'Stupid baka I am!' Her eyes traveled from the lunch and down at the person in front of her.

She noticed right away at how handsome this person was. Their hair was as sunny and warm as the spring weather. Dark and deep eyes gazed into her own, and she suddenly felt her heart leap in satisfaction. "I-I'm so sorry sir . . ." She said, half realizing what she was saying.

The blonde smiled and laughed gently. "Not a problem miss, but I am a girl myself." She gave the warmest and kindest smile in the universe.

The pretty girl's face turned into an even deeper shade of blush and she looked at the ruined garments. "Oh, um, are you sure?"

The other girl smiled again. "Yes I am sure that I am a girl, and yes everything is fine, are you okay? That was a pretty nasty fall you had there."

The smaller girl stood up and was shaking slightly. "Yah! Yah! I'm fine I'm fine! Are you sure you're okay though?"

The blonde and taller girl smiled and nodded as she stood up, ignoring the throbbing in her ankle. "I'm sure. Now why are you out here? You're awfully pretty to be faced with this heat and lowness."

The blushing girl looked up into the warm and smiling blonde's face as her heart continued to leap several times as she gazed still into the teal eyes. "I-I don't know."

The teal eyed smiled and brushed off some of the dirt off of her shirt and then looked up. "Well, oh well, I should consider myself lucky to be in the presence of such a beautiful figure. My name is Tenoh Haruka, what is yours my lady?"

The smaller girl, feeling her heart beat from every place of her body was still staring at the amazingly beautiful blonde in amazement. "K-Kaioh Michiru. N-Nice to me-mee-meet you!"

Haruka, for the first time, stared at the beautiful girl named Michiru's body. Her eyes were the shade of the deepest ocean, and her long and wavy hair blew slightly in the wind, making it look loose and comfortable from the pony-tail that she had once had.

'Oh…my…' Haruka, absent mindly threw her hand to her face to try to calm down the raising heat in it. "Its, its nice to meet you too Kaioh Michiru."

Michiru giggled happily. "I guess we will need to buy new uniforms, huh?" She opened her eyes and exchanged a locking, deep gaze with the teal ones that were staring at her. 'Why am I feeling this way? I thought…I thought I was supposed to like boys…this isn't a boy…what is coming over me?' Michiru was curious about the steadily raising pulse in her body.

Haruka laughed a bit shakily and nodded. "Y-yah I g-guess so!" She closed her eyes in a cute fashion and laughed a bit some more and Michiru joined in.

Immediately, they both asked the same question. "What class do you have next?"

The opened their eyes and stared at each other, blinking a few times before they answered.

"Ihavesocialstudiesnextandyou?"

They blinked again and laughed a bit more. "I guess we have a class together, hai?" Haruka smiled a bit warmly; she was trying to figure out why her body was acting so unlike her. It wasn't like her to be kind and friendly with people, she hardly talked. Ever since her mother had passed away.

Michiru opened her eyes and nodded happily. "Yah, I guess so." She continued to stare at Haruka but then looked away, deciding it was a bit rude to continue to stare at her such a way.

The blonde smiled and looked towards a park like bench and looked over to Michiru. "Um, shall we sit down? It's getting a bit hot, maybe the shade will help."

The sea girl turned towards the blonde and then nodded as she followed her over to the bench and sat down beside her, giving them a fair distance of space.

"So, um, Ms. Tenoh, where do you live?" Michiru asked looking down at the ground and rubbing her shoes up and down it making a little indent in it, trying to keep her eyes off of the handsome blonde beside her.

Haruka, doing the same in a sense, but instead, looking at a low hanging tree and picked off a couple of leaves and started to twirl them around in her hand replied. "Please, call me Haruka, and I live in the apartments across the street from the downtown township. What about you Ms. Kaioh?"

Michiru blushed faintly again and looked up at the blonde for just a minute before responding. "Emm, Southern district, I really should be going to Shikaraba, but my mama and papa thought it was better for me to be going to a school for the more talented."

The teal eyed looked out of the corner of her eye as she saw a sort of forlorn look appear on Michiru's pretty face. "Your friends go to Shikaraba or something?" She took this as a guess, and hoped if she was right that it wouldn't hurt Michiru in anyway.

"Yah, they are." Michiru said sadly as she turned her attention to a pond nearby the school, still avoiding eye contact with Haruka.

"Oh. . . I'm sorry Ms. Kaioh." Haruka cursed her stupidity for asking the sea girl this and wondered if she should let her be, or what.

Michiru let out a little smile and turned to the blonde. "Don't apologize Haruka-san, and please, call me Michiru!" She smiled and closed her eyes in a cute anime-ish face.

The blonde smiled gently and nodded. "Okay Michiru-san."

'Oh boy, this girl, what is with her? Why is she making me feeling this way?'

Just then, the bell rang and Haruka cursed that the bell had to ring at such a perfect time like that.

"I guess we should be getting to class, huh?" Michiru asked gently as she made her way to stand up.

Haruka nodded and smiled back at the sea girl. "Well, shall we go together since were in the same class after all?"

Michiru smiled again as her heart skipped several times again. "Sure."

With that said the two of them started up a friendly conversation and crossed the lunch court and headed towards the stairs.

Both Haruka and Michiru couldn't believe their luck. FINALLY they both had a friend at this school. How lucky could they get? This bummer of a day had finally turned around and it was actually turning out to be okay.

Michiru was amazed at this person, they talked so badly of their self, but here she was laughing and smiling with them, how could anyone with such a special spirit talk so badly of themselves? That didn't make sense.

Then again, Haruka was thinking about the same thing of Michiru.

Finally arriving at their destination, they entered Mr. Hamasaki's class and sat down at their designated seats, which unfortunately were far apart.

Mr. Hamasaki raised his eyebrows as his two smartest pupils were entering the class together, and smiling. Very odd, considering both of their situations.

"Hello there Kaioh-san, Tenoh-san. Both of you seem rather happy today, what happened?" He smiled from Michiru and then at Haruka.

All either of them did was shrug and smile at each other and then at Hamasaki-sama. "We really don't know." Replied Haruka.

The mans sighed and shook his head. "Oh well. We have a big project this week, and it requires partners." Then he suddenly winked at them and exited the room to wait for the other students to fill into the class.

All Michiru or Haruka could do was blink and then look at each other, and then they would break into a fit of giggles.

Soon, their other class mates, Sauichi, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Setsuna, Kasumi, Hikari, and Chiyou entered.

Haruka immediately dove into her books and started to pretend to go through papers, her and Seiya never got a long, and unfortunately for her, Seiya sat right across from her.

"You Ten-O-Clock, did you do my homework for me?" The black haired boy slid into his seat across from her.

Haruka decided to ignore him and continue to pretend to be searching for something. Oi, it was going to be a long class period.

"You, you stupid bansvesite!" Sauichi, Seiya's best friend, shouted. "Seiya asked you something!"

Haruka laughed at the "Insult" that Sauichi had given her. "That's transvestite, and im not one, I'm a girl and always will be."

Michiru, who sat with mostly all the girls, was getting along well, and was in a conversation with Hikari, looked up to see who was yelling.

Haruka was simply ignoring, but soon Sauichi smirked and looked at Seiya and whispered something in his ear, before Seiya smirked back and laughed with Sauichi.

Seiya was one of the most idolized boys at their school, and unfortunately for Michiru, one of the only people who had flirted with her, or asked her out on dates. Naturally, Michiru had declined and went on her way. He was a total dweeb.

"Want me to tell the girls about you little secret Tenoh? I will." Seiya smirked as he looked at the blonde with a smirk that was literally as dark and as evil as the devil himself.

"What secret?" Haruka tried to fake the sound of her voice so it was calm and collected.

Seiya glared at Haruka. "You know what God-Damn-Secret I'm talking about!" He hit the blonde on the arm hard.

The teal eyed was trying to keep her cool, but it was slowly driving her patience the way Seiya was acting, how did HE know about her secret?

"No, Seiya-san, I don't know what your talking about." She was lying through her lips, but she was hoping he knew not what her secret was.

"Fine, then you shouldn't be bugged if I tell them, now shall you?" He gave another dark smirk.

Haruka looked up finally when she saw that he had stood up from his seat and made his way over to the girls' table.

"What do you think your doing?" She said.

"Telling them a supposed 'rumor'." He replied.

Haruka was literally saved by the bell.

"Good Afternoon Class. Now, Mr. Kou, please take your seat." Mr. Hamasaki had re-entered the room and pushed the raven-haired boy back to his seat.

Yaten leaned over towards Haruka and whispered in her ear. "Try to ignore him, he's got a little bit of mental issues, trust me, I live with him every single day."

Haruka smiled slightly, Haruka had it wrong, she did have ONE friend at school, and that was Yaten Kou. Seiya's brother.

"Thanks Yaten." She said as she turned towards Mr. Hamasaki, ready for the day's lesson.

"Well, as you know class, every year you have a new project to do, and it requires some way to relate to the class' topics."

He walked behind his desk and opened a drawer where he grabbed an Expo eraser, and some Expo markers.

Michiru wasn't giving her whole attention to the teacher, and was giving half of it to Haruka, for some reason, Michiru couldn't stop looking at her.

"Well, this year you are going to split up into couples, and show me how you can live together, and I will give you jobs, and I will also give you problems, and you will have to show me how to get over them and how you live together, yes this includes having kids."

Seiya rolled his eyes and then looked over to Michiru, whom he thought was giving a smile to him. He winked and gave a cheesy grin and then looked back.

Michiru stuck her tongue out at him and then looked at the teacher, now trying to give her full attention to him only.

"So, this year I am going to let you guys PICK who you couple with, and yes, Gay and Lesbian couples are welcome, so go at it, and then I will explain it from there." He snapped his fingers, and immediately, all the girls ran to the guys, but mainly Seiya.

Haruka sat there awkwardly, she didn't know who she should partner with, she wasn't sure on which guy to pick, and Yaten already had a partner.

Seiya was about to get out of the mess of girls and ask Michiru, when the sea nymph went straight up to Haruka and asked simply, but hurriedly. "Would you like to um, be my partner?"

Haruka blinked several times, did she hear Michiru right? Or was it just her imagination of what the sea haired girl had said to her?

"Did, did you just say you want to be my partner?" Haruka was gazing into the endless oceans of eyes that Michiru had.

The sea girl nodded and smiled. "Yes, Haruka-san, I would like to be your partner."

Haruka blushed as her heart beat a little faster. "S-Sure!" She smiled as Michiru giggled happily.

"Great!"

Seiya's evil look had returned as Kasumi grabbed his arm and giggled into his ear.

Just then Mr. Hamasaki clapped loudly. "Alright class! Please, line up in the front and take the arm or hand of your partner."

Haruka nervously held her hand to Michiru, unsure of what to do. Michiru smiled happily and took it as they walked towards the front of the class.

'Everything's okay this is just a class assignment, this is a class assignment, your not a real couple, calm down Michiru, calm down.' The sea haired continued repeating this to herself.

Haruka sighed as she stood beside Yaten, who was partners with Hikari. "Great job Haruka! You got the hottest girl in the whole class!" Hikari jabbed him and he immediately shut up.

Mr. Hamasaki went down the line inspecting the couples and then smiled as he finished. "Great Job! So, lets see Seiya is with Kasumi, Yaten is with Hikari, Taiki is with Setsuna, Sauichi is with . . . Chiyou, and Haruka is with Michiru. Very well class! 4 straight couples and one lesbian! Nice! This shall be a very interesting cycle! Now, you have to spend a lot of time together to get the feel of being a real couple."

Everyone nodded, before the teacher spoke again. "Okay, so lets have Seiya, Kasumi, Sauichi, and Chiyou sit at this front table, and then have Yaten, Taiki, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hikari in this back table."

Everyone took their new designated seats and then looked up at Mr. Hamasaki, awaiting further instructions. Everyone except for Seiya who threw a piece of paper at Haruka.

Haruka shook her head and then looked towards the raven haired man. He flipped her off and glared and then turned back to the teacher.

Haruka shifted a little uncomfortably. She wasn't looking forward to the end of class that meant she had to go home, and she really didn't want to.

Michiru nudged Haruka softly and the blonde looked down at Michiru. "Yah?"

She smiled gently. "Can I have your phone number?"

Haruka smiled happily and nodded, she grabbed Michiru's pen and wrote it neatly on a piece of paper for the sea girl. "That's my cell, try to call after nine, I'm busy until then. Don't ask why, but just do that, okay Michiru-san?"

Michiru, unsure of how to respond, just agreed.

Oh well, she was really glad to be Haruka's "Wife" as the teacher called it. She knew she would like this week. . . .

Well. . . . That had been then . . .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 1 done. If you liked please review. If you say what's wrong in your review, tell me how I can fix it. Thanks. Also. No flames. Thanks see ya later. **

** Haruka-Chan **


End file.
